Rather Large Pastry
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: There would come a day where Rumpelstiltskin would get used to being a father again. But as he watched his daughter's much smaller hands trace his wife's very pregnant stomach, he realized that he didn't want to get used to it. AU, Post-Curse.


**A/N: So as I wait not so patiently for the new episode of OUAT, I decided to write a little fluff shot for Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Just for funsies, because I thought of this a day ago and was too busy studying for my ACT.**

**Description: **There would come a day where Rumpelstiltskin would get used to being a father again. But as he watched his daughter's much smaller hands trace his wife's very pregnant stomach, he realized that he didn't want to get used to it. In fact; he'd rather be surprised every day for the rest of his life.

**Rather Large Pastries**

There would come a day where Rumpelstiltskin would get used to being a father again. But as he watched his daughter's much smaller hands trace his wife's very pregnant stomach, he realized that he didn't want to get used to it. In fact; he'd rather be surprised every day for the rest of his life.

"Mamma, how did the baby get in there?" the little brunette girl asked as she felt the movements of the baby in her mother's stomach. His Belle laughed softly and raised the girl's chin so that their matching blue eyes met. Rumpelstiltskin crossed his arms over his chest and smiled to himself. He never grew tired of watching his daughter grow older day by day. And each of those days new questions emerged. The only thing that truly stayed the same was her energy—which never wavered.

"Your papa put the baby there darling," Belle explained. Rumpelstiltskin laughed to himself. He most certainly did put that child there. But not like his daughter thought he had.

"With his magic momma?" the little girl asked. Belle let out a gorgeous laugh. Rumpelstiltskin always loved hearing it. It meant that she was truly happy.

"Yes, something like that dearest," Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin decided it was time to step into this conversation before his six year old daughter got the birds and the bees talk. He stepped into the garden where his wife and daughter were, and at his approaching footsteps, his daughter's head turned. Her eyes brightened with excitement.

"Papa! You're home!" she screeched happily, running through the grass and throwing her arms around his waist as he bent down to greet her. "When did you arrive papa?" she asked after releasing him. He gave one of his grins and reached behind him to retrieve something.

"I arrived about ten minutes ago, and I brought you a present," he said, pulling out the item from behind his back. A very large blueberry muffin rested in his palm. The little girl gasped loudly and took the muffin into her hands. It was so large that her hands couldn't fit around the base.

"Mamma! Look what Papa brought me!" she said happily as she held the pastry in her hands.

"I see darling, why don't you go put it in the kitchen hmm?" Belle stated standing and brushing off her knees. The girl nodded and ran toward the door into the castle. Rumpelstiltskin watched as she ran into the castle and out of sight. He sauntered over and held out an arm to his wife.

"Care for a stroll dear?" he asked with a flounce. Belle smiled and put both her hands on his offered arm.

"I would love to," she said. They began strolling around the extensive garden, where flowers of all kinds flourished. "So tell me, where on earth did you get such a large muffin?" Belle asked, as she walked along the path with her husband.

"That muffin man knows a thing or two about baking," Rumpelstiltskin responded. "I brought you something as well my dear, and it is back in the castle." Belle smiled and made a soft noise of happiness. They walked the path for a while in silence, admiring the flowers that Belle had grown.

"Do you ever miss the world that we lived in before Emma broke the curse?" Belle asked. "I mean, it's so different here, in comparison…"

"I admit dear that it is quite different. However, here the queen has no power. Here, we can be happy. We don't need to miss our lives in Storybrooke."

"Do you think Anna remembers Storybrooke?"

"She was pretty young when the curse was broken dear," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"She was two," Belle retorted.

"True enough." Belle sighed.

"Do you miss anything love?" Rumpelstiltskin asked after a moment.

"I'll be truthful dear, the only thing I really miss are microwaves and showers," Belle said with a laugh. Rumpelstiltskin stared at his wife with a strange look.

"You are married to an all-powerful sorcerer dearie, if you wanted a microwave—all you had to do was ask," he said. Belle's happy face turned sour in an instant.

"I did?" she asked. "Well darn it Rumpelstiltskin, you never change." He leaned closer to her and gave her a grin.

"But you love me anyway darling," he said teasingly. Belle grunted and sighed.

"Yes, you know I do," she muttered. Both parties sighed and made their way out of the garden maze. It was here that Belle let go of her husband's arm.

"He is still nameless if you want to give it a try," Belle said, putting her hands on her protruding stomach. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and put his hands over hers.

"Let him be nameless for another week, I've been so busy lately that I haven't had any time to think about naming him," he said. Belle sighed.

"I know…but he'll be here any day now, and I'd really like to have a name all picked out, like we did for Anna," Belle said with a pout.

"All powerful sorcerer dearie, remember?" Rumpelstiltskin said with a flick of his hand.

"I swear to god if you make this pregnancy last longer than it absolutely has to just because you can't think of a name for your own son, I will never have sex with you again Rumpelstiltskin, and I am _not_ kidding this time," Belle threatened in a hiss. Rumpelstiltskin let out a maniacal laugh.

"Don't you worry about that my dear; I would never do such a nasty thing." Belle crossed her arms and gave her husband a glare. "Not without a really good reason at least." His wife shook her head and made her way towards the entrance to the castle.

"That pastry better be really delicious or you're sleeping in your chair tonight," Belle called as her husband stood there, admiring his wife's boldness.

**A/N: BELLE SHOWED UP! BELLE SHOWED UP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Such an amazing episode! Hehehehehehe. Reviews are my crack, please review!**


End file.
